Remembrance
by superjunior1991
Summary: Hilary finds out she is alone in her house. she has to tackle her worst fears and while doing that she starts remembering about a person who has left her years ago...read and review guys its a oneshot...


Hilary's P.O.V

This is so frustrating. I cant believe my mom and dad left me alone here. She knows very well that I am Monophobic.

I half expected mom to make me a nice sandwich when I get back. Ugh! I am so hungry. Wait till she comes back. I am gonna…oh what's this?

_Dear Hilary,_

_I am sorry to leave you all alone in the house this evening. But it was really urgent and unavoidable. Aunt Vera is coming over to our house all the way from Switzerland and so your father and I decided to go to the airport to go pick her up. At the least we will be back by 8'o clock tonight. Until then make sure you have all the doors and windows locked. And in case you are hungry , I have bought some jam and a loaf of bread. Be a darling and make yourself a sandwich or two to satiate your hunger till we come back. I know how grouchy you get when you return home hungry…LOL.._

_That's all for now honey. We will make it as soon as possible…_

_Love,_

_Mom._

Huh….just typical. Whats with this sudden visit from Aunt Vera. She never minds our existence anyway. ugh! Why do I care?

Whats the time now?...(looking at the clock)…oh my goodness! Its only 5. I cant believe I have to spend my time alone here for like another 3 hours. I will go totally crazy. And by the time mom and dad get back here they will probably have to drag me to a mental asylum. I hate this…I hate this….i hate this…..

OMG! I can feel myself slowly losing my sanity….

(My inner conscience speaking)

Wait a second now are not gonna lose your mind. You are gonna stay strong till your parents get back here. Get it together girl.

(Me speaking)

Ya ? well screw you . I don't care if its my conscience or whatever it is that is talking to me and creeping me out. I haven't been alone all my life. And I hate to be alone. Wherever I have been there have been people beside me constantly talking to me and giving me company. Oh…who am I kidding? Bickering to myself like this isn't going to help me at all in this situation. Life poses challenges like this once in a while so that we could come out of our shell. Just hope that this wont be as tough as it seems to appear.

Time : 5 : 30 p.m

Is it just me or is this clock stuck? …nope its running perfectly fine. Concentrate Hils…you are not gonna allow this loneliness get the better of you. Just think of something to distract your mind. Whatever happens don't look at the clock.

Lets see what is in tv tonight. I bet they will probably feature a movie or something since it's a weekend.

(on turning the TV on)

What the? I cant believe this…..No signal..but it not raining or anything….

(looking outside)

Oh for the love of humanity! Why is this happening to me? Its snowing like crazy. Just my luck! When I was actually in the mood for some movies!...

I must calm down and think of something else.

I know… I can read a novel…oh wait! I lent Kenny all the novels I had with me last Saturday. I am hopeless! Just hopeless.

Time : 6:00p.m

Ugh! This is so not my day…(starts pulling out everything from closet out of frustration)

( A picture frame falls down with a picture inside it)

Huh ? whats this? …

Oh I cant believe it has been here inside my closet the entire time….i was searching for it for days. I am glad I found it anyway. Seems like this little outburst has actually been fruitful to me.

(It was a picture of the G-revolutions after winning the BEGA championship)

_I was glancing through the photo that was taken 3 years ago. The BEGA had surely put a cork in Mr.D's mouth when they took over beyblading. But I was sure that one day or another our boys would do the same to them. I miss Ray. He was more of a big brother to me. I am glad everything worked out between him and Mariah. I hope his beyblade academy is doing well. And then there is Max. boy is he one to keep everyone in their toes. Tyson…well not much to say about you…you pig! Still the same. Kenny and Daichi I miss you guys. This snow isn't helping me much. I was looking forward to drop in and say hi to all of you this weekend. But I guess I have to wait._

_Hmmmm..some one is missing here. And I sure wished right at that moment that I hadn't recalled that painful memory again. I had sealed it away in a corner of my brain for it was simply beyond my power to ever reminisce about it…about him!...Kai….._

I realize that my mouth had uttered his name sub consciously. And I feel myself starting to shed a tear or two. After a while the tears were streaming down more freely now. Down my cheeks and over the skin of my neck. I sob uncontrollably now and I lie down on my bed trying to push him away…push the memory of him at the farthest corner of my mind but he just kept peeping in everytime and started torturing me and giving me so much mental pain.

I loved him and I still do. He has been the one I have ever fallen in love with in my life and now he isn't here with me …with any of us. I suddenly realize that this sudden bout of snow has sudden meaning to my current state of mind. I realize that it just got falling down even heavier. How understandable? So are my tears. From the corner of my mind somewhere I feel delusional as I hear his voice calling out to me and consoling me….."Hilary ….dont cry….for me?"….

Another spell of tears shake my body from head to foot and I find myself saying to the ceiling above me….

" why did you die? Of all people(hic)… Kai…oh god…Kai…(hic)you could have held onto your life just a little bit…you are a fool Kai…you didn't get to know how much I loved you…"

I say all this in hopes that somewhere from above the heavens Kai would have heard all this I was saying. But I cant hope for a reply. I can never hope for anything. I realize my eyes getting heavier and my eyelids starting to droop. All my tears have been dried and there was no more tears left for me to shed. Finally I feel the darkness take over me and I fall asleep dreaming about Kai and me holding hands in a serene place and not having a care of the world. I realize myself confessing to him and he smiled the most beautiful smile I could have ever laid my eyes on and with the slightest of the tug to my hand he pulls me into an embrace saying those three words to me….

"_I love you too….its about time…."_

**_hope you guys read and review this story...*sniff* *sniff*...oh i couldnt bring myself to writing this one even though it was begging to be written into a story...i apologise to all Kaihil fans out there in advance for this tragedy...please leave your comments and suggestions about it and let me know what i must improve on the next time..._**


End file.
